Amnesia
by Dinky Thought
Summary: This is my first fanfic. So anyways, this story is a HiE fic about a man by the name of Concetto who is abducted by a deranged, alternate version of Twilight. It documents his struggle to survive in a scientific facility off the coast of Equestria.


To Hasbro- I don't own anything of yours. This is a nonprofit based fanon production.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

This is part one of the ten part work known as Amnesia. If you want to review this part of the work, I want commentary on the clarity of the story;can you understand what is going on? I'm afraid that I made it a bit confusing. In the event that a total re-write is necessary for the sake of clarity, then I am willing to undertake it. I simply like the story idea too much.

This is NOT an attempted crossover with Amnesia: The Dark Descent. There was a lot of confusion about that. In fact, it's _very_ loosely based off of My little Amnesia, the scariest ******* thing to ever come to Youtube.

* * *

><p>The bed. Usually it was quite soft, but tonight it felt unnaturally cold. My hand groped the darkness around me, but instead of the silky smoothness of the lamp, it met a coarse, iron pipe. The gun. Perhaps I was somehow lying on top of it? I began to gradually shift my grip to the left, only to find that its metal barrel continued all the way down to my thigh. It was then that I noticed the deathly silence. New York tended to be a very busy city even at night, and the sudden lack of sound disturbed me to say the least.<p>

My aching muscles actively resisted my attempts to arise, yet after some time I finally managed to clamber out of bed. Coarse, metallic flooring rubbed up against my feet as I walked across the room. Only blackness met my gaze. Had another city-wide power outage occurred? I recalled the chaos from the first one back in the 80's. But an entire city once again thrust into utter darkness? It seemed highly unlikely not to mention unusual in this day and age.

Something was amiss here, but I couldn't put my finger on it just yet.

"Hello?" I waited through a brief moment of silence before once again questioning the abyss. "Is anybody there?" Suddenly, a blue light pierced the utter darkness from somewhere far off ahead.

"Oh! Hello Concetto! I'm glad to see that you're awake. I thought I had lost you for a second there. Wouldn't want _that_ to happen again, now would we?" My body tensed with sudden fright. I didn't recognize the voice, a fact which only convinced me of my peril.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apa-"

The voice continued to speak, blissfully ignorant of my inquiries. "So anyways, my name is Twilight Sparkle. It will serve no purpose to look for me, for this is a voice from the past. Now, before we begin, I'd like you to ask me some questions. I always find other's curiosity interesting, both psychologically and personally. Be sure to speak loudly and clearly."

"Where am I? What _is_ this place? Ah...god, my head..." Two mechanical clicks followed by a nearly incessant whirring responded to my conjectures.

Suddenly, a third voice struck my ears. "Voice activated lock 3.145 deactivate. Playback of audio recording #3 commencing..."

"You are in a scientific facility off of the coast of Equestria, which has been designed by yours truly to fit the needs of this experiment. During the research process, you will not be permitted to leave. Are we clear on that? Good." I presumed Equestria to be another delusion of this person's clearly damaged mind. Perhaps this was an abandoned building on Westside? Damn it. Of all the places to be trapped... It was almost like a bad horror movie setting,really. "You may ask three more questions before we begin."

"Begin...begin what?" My fists balled up unexpectedly. I felt my long, sharp nails dig far into my palm, and ground my teeth together as fresh blood welled over my fingers. The voice failed to answer. "What are you going to do to me? Do you want my money or something? Is-"

My harrowed cries were cut short by the third, mechanical undertone."Voice activated lock 9.31210 deactivated. Playback of recording #25 commencing..."

"The research process, of course. You will be tested in five different areas, including intellect, speed, strength, and aggression. All vital components of the psyche, of course." In all honesty, I couldn't find any connection between the human psyche and physical strength. But then, there was quite a lot that didn't make sense now. "Once we begin, you will be given roughly 120 hours, or six of your days, to complete the process. It may end sooner for you, though." So I was going to die. Was that it? Just a brutal homicide at the hands of a madman? Perhaps it was just toying with me;scaring me for some malign purpose at which I could only guess.

I drew a breath to speak, but quickly retracted it. I only had a single question left to ask this...person? Could you even call a psychopath a 'person' in the logical sense? No. Those questions were unimportant. I could only think of one that would justify the importance of the '_last question'._ God, this thing annoyed me. "Am I alone?"

"Voice activated lock 1.0 deactivated. Playback of recording #1050 commencing." 1050? Surely that can't be accurate.

"No. You will encounter others. But remember, there will always be a way to save them. And as for the other test subjects? I can assure you that you will _not_ encounter them... well, with maybe a few exceptions." Doubts arose as to whether I was in this by myself or not. Most likely, the 'others', as it called them, were delusions... Then, I wouldn't put it past this deranged lunatic to kidnap somebody else . The very thought was horrifying.

The third voice chimed up again in its disturbingly precise, almost mechanical tone . "Three Q quota reached. Activating commands and processing center...Contacting overseer... Initiating system lockdown...Door 1 and door 3 unlocked. System lockdown complete." Bright, fluorescent lights clicked on from the ceiling above. The brightness of the light was antagonizing at first, but after a few moments, my eyes managed to readjust to the shining brilliance.

There wasn't anything in particular I had expected to see, but the room itself still filled me with abstract wonder and interest. The source of the voice was immediately obvious; moth eaten, gray threadbare cloths tapered to the left hand side of the room served to partially obscure what appeared to be an advanced computer terminal of some kind. It consisted of a long, black pillar stretching from floor to ceiling. About a dozen screens or so prodded out at seemingly arbitrary angles, one of which glowed an eery blue. Chrome metal sheets plated the floor, walls and ceiling around it. Across the room, an oaken wood door stood halfway open, leaving a teasing glimpse of the outside to be observed. Two metallic chrome desks were placed at opposing ends of the left and right spectrum. A small, black rectangular box lay at my feet.

The voice spoke rather unexpectedly from the lit terminal computer screen."One of your recording devices has been provided. Since you don't have a horn and since the magic communication center was...devastated by the last thing to move through here, a series of recordings normally sent by means of magic have been programmed into the device currently at your feet to chaperone you through the more complex elements of the course." "_Magical communication center? My lack of a 'horn'? If I don't get chopped into pieces, I'll be stuffed and hanged."_

"You should be able to figure out what to do from here well enough on your own. Toodles!" A soft _beep_ resounded throughout the room, followed by the lone functional monitor flickering off. And just like that, I was once again alone.

* * *

><p>The outside hallway provided me with the same emotionless, futuristic feel of the previous room. It consisted of thousands, possibly millions, of square, chrome plates with the occasional doorway here and there. After trying several of the doors, it became immediately obvious that most of the rooms were sealed shut. The few that were unlocked contained nothing of interest. Just more monotonous, chrome plating. But no matter its emptiness, the building still appeared to be a scientific facility. Perhaps this person wasn't insane after all. This could easily be some kind of actual experiment. I could just imagine some huddled group of scientists, what with their fancy lab coats and all watching every step I took though video cameras hidden in the walls. Although, I'm still rather certain that Equestria is not a country. Huh. Maybe it's the state division of some African or Asian country?<p>

My finger came to rest on the black box shoved into my shirt pocket. I removed it for the sake of curiosity. For some reason, the play button showed an ample degree of resistance. After some time, and many fingertip bruises, I managed to shove it in all the way downwards. Nothing happened. I waited a moment, and nothing continued to happen. Please God, tell me I didn't break the-

"_This is Twilight, your chaperone speaking. Well, congratulations on making it out of the entry room alive!_ _Now, you'll need to go into the third door to your right. The other ones are shut and sealed for the purpose of this experiment."_ Wait. Damn it! That was almost 100 yards back down this endless hallway. Well, not necessarily endless. The end of the hallway was visible from where I was standing.

It took me roughly ten minutes to backtrack my way back down to 'the third door to the right', most of the time spent re-locating the room I had came from. Thankfully, I had left the door open. A shove pushed open the door to reveal a cardboard box sitting in the middle of the otherwise empty room. I approached the rather conspicuous object and with a sharp thrust had it torn open. Inside lay a small audio cassette tape. The difficulty I had ejecting the original tape from the cassette player deserves a story of its own, as do the problems I encountered during inserting the new tape. It was as if a toddler had constructed the recording device.

After mashing the play button several times, I was finally rewarded with what appeared to be a whooshing noise, almost as if something was flying by very quickly and very closely. Then a voice began to speak. _No, stay. Don't leave again. Hush now. It's all right. Is that you...my love? You came for me! Where did you go? Come back! Please! Come back! Is that you I hear? Gah. Why did this happen? Come back!_The voice had a rather odd quality, as if two voices were speaking instead of one. It was hushed, yet well developed, almost like a child's save for the traumatized nature of the sound. A sudden sense of my own mortality replaced my initial fear when the lights sputtered out. I was plunged into a sudden and bitter darkness, not at all like the darkness from before. No, it was almost as if this darkness was trying to asphyxiate me in its slithering, rapidly moving layers of sheer blackness. "The lights are broken" I called out. "There's something wrong with the lights." I continued to audibly express my worry as the tape continued to play, although it now looped a harsh, scraping sound which seemed almost alive. It gradually increased in volume, and I listened onwards intently before realizing that the recording had ended with a sharp click several moments earlier. Somebody -or something- had been slowly yet loudly ambling down the hallway. "Hey!" I proceeded into the hallway, and the sound quickly died. "I know you sadists can hear me! The lights!" I was almost screaming now. "The damned lights are broken!" My voice cracked on the last syllable. The person down the hallway... Oh good Lord up in heaven, please let it be a _human..._ must be a light technician. Yes! I could sneak past him in the dark, then make a run for it through the exit.

**And so, part one of Amnesia ends with Concetto looking like he's about to get horribly screwed over. That's not far from the truth...and spoiler alert, I guess?**


End file.
